Senior Moments
by morningsandmeaningsxD
Summary: If a WWII Veteran, a hippie, a man who still cares for his love- who has been taken by dementia, a Vietnam Veteran and a Australian woman with no family in America end up in the same nursing home together?


**Legend:**

Zero formatting is reality, and Edwards general thoughts.

**Bold is Edward talking to the voice in his head.**

_Italics is the voice talking back. _

**-Chapter One- Santa Strikes-**

**EPOV**

"Good morning wake up call Mr. Cullen. Get up!" I gave my nurse a nasty look as she opened the curtains.

**Ah! Damn nurse. She always opens the window so the light rests directly on my eyes!**

_Hey now. Be nice! She's Hot! Not to mention shes the prettiest thing around. _

"Whatever" I snarled out loud. I'm not a morning person as it is, but then this nurse has to come in here every morning open the windows and yell at me to wake up, then the damn voices are always on my case. It just makes everything worse.

"Don't you give me an attitude. Its almost Christmas you know!" She almost sang.

_IM JEWISH. IM JEWISH. __**IM JEWISH!**_

**Yeah, well you can be Jewish, and I'll be the nice Christian boy I grew up as. And stop yelling. You're giving me a major headache. **

_IM JEWISH!_

**Ugh.**

"...and I don't need to remind you that all the residents are meeting in Maple Hill's recreation room. We're making Santa ornaments for our new tree!" my nurse finished.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I started to get out of bed.

**Santa crafts? What the hell. Are we five? I'm beginning to hate Christmas. **

_…IM JEWISH..._

**Jesus I know!**

_I don't believe in Jesus._

**Oh my god**

_… Is the not the same as yours!_

**I'm ignoring you. **

The nurse helped me dress in "festive" clothes and left to tend to the lady down the hall. I put my shoes on and crossed off yesterdays date on the calendar. The new day is December21, 1998. Yippee.

The nurse returned just before I was going to hide somewhere and led me to the elevator, pressed "2" for Maple Hills floor. The recreation room was just out side the doors. I never really liked this floor. All the walls and floors are white. I does not make it feel like home too much.

I stepped into the hall and looked for Jasper. A fellow veteran is a good friend to have around here. He is really the only one that could understand some things. Even if it was not the same war. I peered through the window of the recreation room to see what I was getting into.

I heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner. I hid behind the tall plant so I could do some spy work.

"...and believe me. Once your out there it's slappin' Japs here, slappin' Japs there, slappin' Japs everywhere!" Jasper lectured with extreme arm movements as he walked through the door. The nurse did not seem like he was listening. He sure didn't notice the new Japanese girl standing int eh back. As soon as Jasper saw her he bolted across the room, grabbed her by the arms and scram "Lemme tell you somethin' Jap girl!"

"No, you won't be telling this young lady anything" The manly nurse said as he led Jasper to his seat, and the Japanese girl ran out of the rec room almost running me over as I entered.

I observed Rosalie, whom I met last week. She seemed to be struggling to put the simple craft together correctly. I would never show it, but it was kind of funny...

_I would show it!_

**You are by far the rudest person I have ever met. **

I continued walking until I felt something tugging at my feet.

**Oh, its just string.**

_Boooooby Trap. Boooooby Trap!_

**It is not! Its just string. I can see it.**

_Boooooby Trap!_

The next thing I know is I'm being hit in ten places by detached Santa pieces.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BOOM. __**KABOOM!**_

"VIETCONG! IT'S THE VC! VIETCONG!" I scram in fear.

Suddenly every face turned to me, and the nurses erupted in a wave of rushed commands "Everyone sit!" "No not Vietcong, nice pieces of Santa." "Calm down now."

I gained control of myself again and sat down at the table where Jasper, Alice- his wife, Rosalie who looked scared of me, and her uh, acquaintance? Emmet.

A nurse handed me my Santa kit and I started my seasonal master piece.

"I don't understand why we are forced to make these pointless crafts" Emmet said to Rosalie who was still having a hard time figuring hers out.

"Jill was always good at these" she said mindlessly.

"You don't know a Jill, Rose" Emmet replied.

"Well sure I do. Shes my sister. You wouldn't know about my past" she eyed him questionably.

Emmet looked at her intensely, his eyes pleading. "Aw Rose! Yes I do! I've known you since we were 10! Don't you remember?" Emmet cried, but Rosalie had already drifted back into her own world, and started humming Yankee Doodle. Emmet's face dropped as what he was looking for did not show up again.

_It's me! I'm Jill!_

**I thought you were a man?**

_Yes, named Jill._

**Okay...**

Alice jumped up with her finished craft in her hand. "Look everyone!" She always knew how to lighten the atmosphere, but I'm not sure she even knew she was doing it. She had glued everything perfectly in place but instead of round eyes, and cheeks, she cut them into little peace signs. She had written "Santa brings world peace" along the brim of the hat. I laughed.

"Don't you like it, Jasper?" Alice have him her puppy dog look. He smiled warmly and took her hand to kiss it lightly. "Of course I do dear. He replied tenderly.

It was as if they were the only two in the room. I was jealous. I never had that kind of love, being drafted out of high school for Vietnam.

I feel for Emmet more than my own loveless life. I mean he found his love, only she can only remember his name on a good day. I guess I've got it better than that.

The door behind me opened and I turned to see who was entering. The nurse moved slightly to the right to reveal a beautiful women who just took residence here. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful.

"Right this way Miss Swan" the nurse called over she shoulder.

**Shes amazing. She looks too young to be taking residence here. I don't know why she is here, but I'm not complaining. **

_Defiantly the new prettiest thing around. __I'd hit that._

*****Well, how did you like it? Review!**


End file.
